Will They Miss Me When I'm Gone
by dreammcatcher
Summary: And Sakura wondered to herself...Will they miss me when I'm gone...?
1. Will They Miss Me When I'm Gone?

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto...let the water works commence**

* * *

'I'm trapped…It feels like months I've been here…Why must I be so weak? Naruto would've never been caught the way I have…' These thoughts filled Sakura's mind as she was ultimately trapped in the sharingan's trap. 'Fucking Itachi…why must he do this…'

"Sakura Haruno." He stood before her. The man in the black cloak with red clouds. His black hair tied back as it always has been, the long gashes on his face made him almost impossible to not recognize…

Itachi Uchiha

"You are important to my little brother…the kyuubi vessel…all of those within Konoha. You have been trapped in my genjutsu for quite some time. Now I must show you your nightmares. The dreams you hate more than anything in existence…"

"There's nothing I hate more in existence than you! You took Sasuke away from me for revenge! WHY?!"

"Why seems to be the question I always receive…but the real question is who…who really pulled all this off. I am merely a victim of someone else's accord. But these tales are for another meeting…but for now…we wait…"

And with that dream Itachi opened his eyes and Sakura watched it swirl until she had faded into unconsciousness…

* * *

Bright lights beamed down on her as Sakura started to wake up. She lie in a field of beautiful daisies that reached as far as she could tell.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Naruto…Wh-where am I?" She sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"You went missing last night. You don't remember how you got here?" Kakashi walked up behind him along with Sasuke and they all looked down at their pink haired teammate.

"No…" Her answer was honest at least. She didn't remember anything. The last thing that went through her mind was her fight against Itachi then waking up where ever she was now.

"Well c'mon Sakura-chan, you need to report to the hospital quick! Anbu was attacked and I heard it is really bad." And with Naruto's words she took off before any of them could say another word. Her work meant so much to her. And to save a life was what she was meant to do. She knew it the day Tsunade took her under her wing and started to train her.

* * *

Sakura approached the hospital and everyone was panicking. She walked inside to get yelled at by every nurse that she passed. "Where the hell were you?!" or "What took you so god damn long?" were the most frequent questions that she received but she ignored them and reached the ICU area were the most needed treatment was.

"Nurse, who is the patient and what happened?" Sakura spoke still running to grab everything she thought she'd might need for the operation that was about to be at hand.

"Sakura-sama, the shinobi was poisoned and had many broken bones in both legs; we are surprised that he even made it back here. The patient is Neji-sama…" Sakura stopped in her place. 'Neji? Who was so ruthless to attack a Hyuuga? Let alone Neji…

"Ok, get me water stat and I will start on him immediately. Now LEAVE!" Sakura got over to the side of Neji, but there surrounding him was Ten-Ten, Lee and Hinata all crying over their fallen teammate.

"Sakura-chan! Your youthful self will save Neji! No one fear our savior is here!" Lee shouted just to get knocked on the head by Ten-Ten who sniffled.

"Sakura…please…save him…I can't lose him…" Ten-Ten held back her sobbing and Sakura nodded at her knowing full and well that she and Neji had become lovers and losing someone you love is a fate worse than anything you can ever image.

"I will do all I can Ten-Ten, now I need all of you to head out I have to do this alone." She then turned to the nurse that was bringing in a bowl of water to transfer the poison in it. "Thank you nurse, you may leave now." Everyone nodded and reluctantly walked out but not before Ten-Ten could kiss Neji's forehead and tell him she loves him.

His breathing was slowing but Sakura had just started the poison removal which shown to be the most tricky due to the poison getting dangerously close to death. "Don't you dare die on me Hyuuga…" Her voice hung heavily as she felt his pulse fading. "Don't do dare do this to me NEJI HYUUGA! I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DIE I WILL BRING YOU BACK SOMEHOW JUST TO KILL YOU!" Sakura started screaming as she doubled her chakra to try and heal him.

"Sakura!" All of team 7 walked into the operating room, the faces of the people previously standing behind them faces in horror along with everyone else from the rookie 9.

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!" Her chakra shot up higher as she felt his pulse finally stop and he instantly went completely pale. "NO!" Sakura dropped down to his body tears filling her eyes.

Everyone rushed in and Ten-Ten rushed by his other side that Sakura wasn't on and started crying her eyes out. "Neji! Don't leave me like this! You promised you'd come back just fine!" Ten-Ten then looked up to Sakura with rage filled eyes. "YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM! YOU BEING THE OH SO BEST MEDIC NINJA NOW THAT YOU'VE SURPASSED TSUNADE YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE NEJI'S LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Her words spewed with venom.

Sakura's tears started to flow as she was looking down. Everyone in the room stared at the fuming Ten-Ten in disbelief of what she just said. And with that Sakura took off.

"Ten-Ten! How the hell could you do that to Sakura!? She tried her hardest to save him and he obviously couldn't be saved! Sakura wait!" Ino yelled and ran after her best friend along with everyone else except Hinata who stood beside her cousin weeping along with Ten-Ten, but obviously not angry with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to her apartment and slammed the door and locked it. How can she hate her? She tried her hardest to save him and it obviously wasn't good enough. Maybe she wasn't good enough to be called a medic if she couldn't remove poison from someone and save them. No that can't be it, the poison was already too close to his heart. Sakura walked into her room and laid down on her bed and cried for the next few days…refusing to come out to anyone who had knocked on her door.

* * *

Three days later they held the funeral for Neji Hyuuga. Anbu captain…Newly Hyuuga heir…Was going to be father…Everyone was at the funeral, except for Sakura. It was a beautiful ceremony beside the fact that everyone was almost in tears.

No one noticed that far off was a stranger masking her chakra trying to stay hidden from everyone. "Don't worry Neji…I will bring you back and prove my worth…no matter the cost…." Sakura spoke to herself and soon enough disappeared.

* * *

She wouldn't reappear at his grave site until late at night when it seemed that everyone was a sleep. Sakura started to dig up his grave. She started down at her friend and she felt the tears starting to swell out. "No matter what it cost…Neji…I will bring you back." And with that Sakura knelt down next to him and started to use the forbidden jutsu…the life transferring jutsu granny Chiyo used on Gaara. She could feel herself getting weak but then started to use all her chakra and pushed it into Neji.

"Wha-what?" Neji had woken up.

"Neji…be good to everyone…te-tell them…I'm sorry…" With that Sakura passed and Neji caught her and stared at the girl with disbelief. He looked around wondering where they were for a split second but immediately started to head to the hospital.

"NURSES!" Neji yelled as he entered. Everyone gaped at him. He felt confused.

"Neji-san?! Bu-but you're dead!" One nurse spoke and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Please…Sakura-san…" Everyone stared at her, she very pale and looking lifeless. "Sakura…has died…"

* * *

**A/N Ok...so I said I wasn't going to be starting a new story until I finished While You Were Gone buuuut This idea came into my head and oh my zeus it will be amazing I promise. This story is all about Sakura even if she is gone...but trust me I'm a happy ending kind of person. So I hope y'all will enjoy. Updating Soon!**


	2. Ten-Ten's Secret & Neji's Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I do own this story and I really hope y'all are liking it so far!**

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the announcement of Sakura Haruno's death. It still shocked the whole city of Konoha that someone as prestigious as she would do something as committing suicide.

But giving up her life she saved another. Neji Hyuuga. And guilt hit him more than anyone. She gave her life for HIM. He was just a friend. Not a lover. Not blood family. But a friend. He would have never expected Sakura to give her life up for him to live.

Ten-Ten on the other hand couldn't stop weeping over the fact that her Neji was back, but at what cost? She got her lover back and the soon to be father of her child but she lost a dear friend. At nights when she would finally stop crying tears of joy, tears of sorrow spewed out. She never meant what she said to Sakura when she couldn't save Neji, but now she would have to live with the consequences of her actions. At least Neji didn't know about her out burst and that her words were the trigger that Sakura used to bring him back.

"Neji..." Ten-Ten lay in bed not wanting to move, but she stared up at Neji just sitting on the edge of the bed appearing to be in deep thought. "Neji..." she repeated and still got the same response. Silence. So she nudged him with her knee, which definitely got his attention, but not much.

"What is it?" He only glanced back at her not really wanting to be bothered.

"You haven't been acting the same since...since..."

"Say it Ten-Ten. Since I was brought back and our friend sacrificed herself for me. How do you expect me to act? I'm supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be in the afterlife with my father and my mother not in the land of the living feeling the guilt that just won't go way Ten-Ten I shouldn't be alive!" At this point she can't hide the tears that have formed and were down flowing down her cheeks. "Ten-Ten, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world besides our beautiful forming child in your stomach. But forgive me for feeling upset on which I don't understand how Sakura-san could so easy toss away her wonderful life for me." He turned around and laid down against Ten-Ten's three month pregnant belly.

"I know Neji...trust me...no one knows your guilt like I do..." Her tear stained face looked up at him. "Th-there's something that I have been meaning to tell you...I'm just scared of how you're going to take it..." Neji proceeded to get off of her and look at her with confusion written all over his face.

"What is it Ten-Ten?"

She got up from the bed and walked around until she was in front of her love and begun shaking. "Neji...I'm the reason Sakura brought you back..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Neji...when she brought you back from the mission you were in really bad shape. Sakura being the amazing medic that she was, was your doctor and was treating you. You were so badly injured that you died on the operation table before she could really work on you. She was screaming at you and crying trying so hard to bring you back but even for her she couldn't save you...Upon hearing her screams I ran in with Everyone and saw you lying on the table lifeless. I felt like I died along with you.

"So many emotions were flowing through me at the time. Anger for Sakura not being able to save you and sadness for losing the one man I ever loved. I said somethings that I wish I could take back but I can't. But those words also brought you back to me, to our child."

"Ten-Ten." His voice became very stern and that scared her. "What did you say?"

"You were supposed to help him! You being the oh so best medic ninja now that you've surpassed Tsunade you couldn't even save Neji's life...I hate you..."

Neji stepped away from her with eyes wide as a deer in headlights.

"But Neji...I never meant them...I never thought Sakura would use drastic measures as to give you her life force! I loved Sakura like a sister. But you are the love of my life. How many times do I have to tell myself that until I let myself not feel bad that that's the reason I said those things to one of my best friends just to end up with you and not here instead of just having you both." At this point Ten-Ten is hysterical and fallen onto the bed crying and unable to see straight.

Neji's eyes soften at her in the state that she was in could be dangerous on the baby. "Ten-Ten...baby...I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were upset and didn't really know what you were saying. But I don't think Sakura would want us moping around and not living the life that she gave us." Ten-Ten slowly looked up, eyes blood shot and a small smile on her face. She knew he was right. Sakura was the happiest of the whole group and she wouldn't want them grieving forever over her. She was now thinking of Sakura's decision to give her life to Neji as an early baby shower gift. Giving their child a happy family instead of leaving it with just a mother.

The two then kissed and decided instead of grieving a death celebrate life. Sakura's sacrifice will not be in vain. And they would look onward and not pay attention to the past. Sakura will just be a forgotten memory of a friend who helped their baby be born in a world with both parents. Maybe, if the have a daughter they'll name it Sakura after the woman who made it all happy for the couple.

* * *

**A/N This has to have been the longest update time I have so far. I'm sorry for those who are following I'll definitely be updating this story along with While You Were Gone more frequently. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW - this isn't the end of the story. Juss saying. I feel like people will be like **

**"That's it?" F#%^ THIS STORY!" But bare with me lol**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Lee's Resolve

It was a month after Sakura's death and the revival of his teammate, Neji, but somehow Rock Lee felt completely empty inside. He would come out to the training grounds and train from the time the sun rose up until it set and he could hardly see his surroundings. He had loved the girl, at least he thinks he did. It may have just been deep infatuation as he has grown with her for many years and has gone on many missions with her that his affections burned deep for her.

"996...997..." Lee stood on one hand doing push ups. He was determined not to rest until he reached 1,000.

"Lee...Stop right now. We must talk." He knew the voice. It was that of his mentor, his sensei, also his best friend.

"998...I can't right now Gai-sensei. I must reach 1,000 or I will not honor Sakura-chan's sacrifice!" he finished his final too and hopped back onto two feet. "What is it you needed to talk to me about sensei?"

"Lee...We all know how you felt about the youthful cherry blossom. She was a great kunoichi and is greatly missed by many. But you have to stop beating yourself up for something she chose to do. I'm all for training but there is definitely a limit when you're on the brink of total exhaustion and would have to be rushed to the hospital." He walked over to Lee and put a hand on his shoulder. "How bout you and I go get something to eat. The rest of the crew is wanting to celebrate Neji's return finally. And it seems that they have an announcement that they must make! So let's head on over!"

Lee understood what his sensei was talking about, so he smiled and yelled "Yosh!" and they took off.

* * *

They had made it just in time for the celebration, or at least Neji and Ten-Ten's announcement of a soon to be little Hyuuga entering the world.

Lee ran up to his teammates and gave them big hugs. "At last my youthful friends! I have been waiting on this day for ages! I hope that you two will allow me to be at most the child's uncle!"

Sweat dropped from Neji and Ten-ten but none the less they agreed. He was their best friend and he was going through a rough time.

"Of course Lee, you are family after all!" Over joyed he hugged Ten-Ten once more before going off to a table to relax since the happy could was now being bombarded with baby talk from Ino.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Lee turned to find one of the most beautiful women he's ever set his eyes on.

She had long sea foam green hair that curled into little ringlets. Her dark purple eyes looked like the loveliest shade of iris's. She looked like she would be a shinobi, fit and in shape, but if she were why would she be working in a restaurant? But Lee didn't care, this woman was utterly beautiful and he insisted that he should know her name.

"I-I uhm...uh yes! I would like to order your name! I mean uh...shoot..." He turned away red faced from the girl, whom seemed to be giggling. Taking that as a good sign he turned back at her and stared back into her purple orbs.

"My name is Ayame. And you're the green beast of the leaf, Rock Lee. Am I right?"

He was shocked to say the least. She knew who he was? Well, of course she did. Like she pointed out, he was the green beast of the leaf! Also forgot devilishly handsome, but she was so cute he allowed that to be left out.

"Ye-yes! You are correct!" She giggled some more and then asked if she could take his order. "Actually...You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on...Would you allow me to take you out on a date sometimes?" He shook nervously. Maybe she wouldn't want to date him.

"I would love to! How about tomorrow at 7?" His smile grew even bigger when she had agreed. She told him of her address and he ran out screaming. "Yatta!"

All his friends turned to the noise and shrugged it off. It was odd and Lee was mixed with it. Didn't really need an explanation.

* * *

Time had rolled around for Lee to pick his date up from her home. He nervously knocked on the door and her two parents opened it and welcome him inside their home.

"So you're the boy that's taking my young Ayame out tonight!?" Her father stood a good foot-and-a-half taller than Lee and his hair the same color as Ayame's and with darker eyes. "How am I to know that you're going to treat my baby right?"

"Sir, I wish nothing more than to take your daughter out because she is the most beautiful woman in the world!" Ayame leaned down the stairs to hear the declaration he had said to her yesterday. Made the butterflies in her stomach fly much faster.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Her father roared with laughter.

"So, Ayame tells us that you are a shinobi. Isn't that a bit scary for one without chakra?" Ayame's mother seemed a bit curious and very blunt with her question. For some it might have offended, but since Lee had dealt with the tragedy his whole life, he was used to it.

"Not at all ma'am, I have trained vigorously taijutsu so that I may keep up with others. I would not let what others may say is a disability to overcome my life."

The couple smiled brightly at the boy, he definitely seemed to be good for their daughter.

"Oh , Ayame! Hurry up dear you mustn't keep your date waiting too long!" And seconds later she cascaded down the stairs wearing a periwinkle sun dress, her curled hair was tied half up half down and wore subtle make up trying to embrace her natural beauty.

"You look even more radiant every time I see you..." Lee couldn't help but stare. How was he blessed with such a lovely date?

She blushed and thanked him.

"Well you dears should get going! Have a wonderful night and don't stay out too late!" Her mother waved to them from the doorway as they made their way down the street.

As weird as it was meeting the parents for the first date, Lee didn't think it went that bad.

* * *

They sat down at a table in a little restaurant just outside of Konoha. Lee had found it once when he was leaving for a mission, and this being special occasion, it thought it would be wonderful to bring Ayame there.

"This is a very beautiful place Lee-kun. How did you find it?"

"I was sent on a mission with Gai-sensei, Neji, and Ten-Ten once back when I was just a genin on an escort mission and we stumbled upon here. And ever since I saw you yesterday all I could think about was bringing you here. But I do have a question for you Ayame." They begun to eat and he wanted to indulge her in conversation and had the perfect start.

She cocked a brow before answering. "Oh? What might that be Lee-kun?"

The way she said his name sent shock ways down his spine and he could feel the tingling sensation that he used to know when Sakura would speak to him. "I-I was wondering. You are very fit, you look as if you are a shinobi, but I've never seen you. What is that about?"

Ayame giggled at his question. "Oh that, well I always wanted to become an shinobi, but my parents aren't fond of it. I'm there only daughter, and they don't want me in any danger. At least not more than has already plagued this land. But I've always found training to be relaxing and keeps me healthy and in shape."

"That's a wonderful answer! So...if you enjoy training, would you...I don't know...want to train with me sometime? I'm go easy on you." He wiggled his bushy brows causing her to burst out in fits of laughter. Seeing her laugh made him laugh as well and smile from ear to ear.

"Lee-kun I would love to! Oh! If it's not too late, how about we go do that right now? I'm in need of some exercise!"

He jumped from his chair and raced to pull hers out from her. "Sounds good to me! Waiter, I shall leave the expense and tip on the table! For we are off to train! Yosh!" She giggled some more as he pulled her by the hand out the door and went to his teams training field.

"So how would you like to start?" Lee asked adjusting his green suit.

"Hmm...since I really need help with taijutsu, and you sir seem to be the perfect sparring partner." Smiling at him he caught the meaning.

"Then lets go!"

Both got into stance and we at each other. She wasn't that bad as she could almost easily dodge all of his attacks, but almost wasn't always. He landed a couple hits, but not hard enough for him to cause any real damage to the perfect woman.

Hours had gone by and it was dark out, Lee wanted to get Ayame home at a decent time, but he needed to stop somewhere first...

"Oi Ayame, would you mind on the way home if we stopped somewhere real fast?"

"Not at all! I'm enjoying my time with you, so anything that prolong my going home would be wonderful." she smiled at him as she took his hand and they made their way to the destination.

* * *

Looking in the not too far distance Ayame could find the gravestones of fallen shinobi. "Lee-kun, what are we doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude in anyway. Just was curious as to his mean to be there.

"I have a friend I'd much want to thank..." He approached the headstone of a close friend.

**_Sakura Haruno_**

**_A kunoichi who was beyond words._**

**_A friend to many_**

**_And loved by all whom met her. _**

**_Rest In Piece_**

Ayame looked down at the headstone and felt the aura of grief fall off of Lee. He was down on his knees staring at her name.

"She was my first love. Though it was one sided." She listed to him speak and could almost feel his heart breaking in his chest. "She was beautiful, we had met when she was 12 during the chuunin exam. I wanted to protect her always, even if she loved another. But I wanted to come here and thank her."

Ayame got down to his level and hugged his shoulders. "Why is that Lee-kun?"

"I wanted to thank her for being a wonderful friend. Without her sacrifice for Neji, he would have never had the celebration of his return and the welcoming of his and Ten-ten's baby. And if here never had happened, I would have never met you." He turned his head and was facing her. Her face appeared shocked then softened and hugged him closer, burying her head into his neck.

"Lee, you really are a wonderful person, and a great friend." He stiffened when he heard the word friend. It was the same thing Sakura had said to him after his last advance to date her. "And I was wondering...even if it is too sudden...Would you want to be my boyfriend?"

He pulled away shocked at the rest of what she had to say. "Yes! That would be most wonderful Ayame-chan!" He hugged her close and they stayed like that a couple more minutes until they started to walk back.

* * *

As Lee walked home, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad because he was now moving on and Sakura would never have a happy ending like he was getting. But what Ayame showed him today was he could be happy, and Sakura would have wanted him to move on and be happy with someone that could return his feelings.

He started to skip now down the road towards his apartment. And as he reached the from door he shouted "Yatta!" because now someone could love him back. At least someday...

_Thank you Sakura..._


	4. AN

HI PEOPLE!

Sooo, long time no reeeead. ha.

Sorry this has taken forever and then some for me to update but ya know...I got lost on the road of life...any-old-whoooo. Hopefully this won't be a long announcement but ya know. I'm only posting this until I update a chapter, so when you see a new chapter of whatever this is in, excluding this author's note, will disappear. Won't have need for it really lol

This is just a brief authors note informing whomever actually reads my stories that I will be coming back! I promise. I've been terribly busy with being in college and having to work all the dang time. It seriously takes all the energy out of me.

BUT, I've finally decided to go into writing as my major seeing as I love it with a passion. So, for tomorrow being one of my only off days of school AND work, I will be writing new chapters for every story I have left off. May not post them tomorrow but it won't be a year like some stories...he he...

But (I say that word too much, and I am sorry) I will be coming back along with some new original AU type stories. I know some of y'all might not like AU buuuut the ones in my head seem pretty interesting I think, and I'm hoping y'all will too and could give me some feedback as well.

So ta-ta for tonight, see some of y'all possibly tomorrow!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

dreammcatcher


End file.
